Stargazer
by notso little j
Summary: What happens between Clare and Eli after she helps him finish cleaning his room. Rated M for later chapters.
1. One

**A/N: Welcome, loves, to my first ever EClare fanfic. Please, leave love and constructive criticism. I'd really appreciate it. 3**

* * *

Clare and Eli were walking home the night they finished cleaning his room, when she looked up into the sky. She could see almost all the stars, nothing was obscured by clouds or any light pollution. She grabbed his hand, and dragged him to a grassy clearing in the park they were walking by. When she flopped down on the ground, he stood there, wondering what his girl was doing.

"Eli, quit standing there and come lay with me. I'm gonna show you something."

So, he slowly lowered himself to the ground, and allowed her to nestle closer to his body. He knew his heart was speeding up when she laid her head on his chest, her hand winding around his hip to meet the other side. She ran her fingers over the tiny bit of exposed skin, and he felt as though her touch was a brand on him. She propped her head up on his chest, and smirked at him.

"Calm down, captain. We're just looking at the stars."

She leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on his lips, and her head went back to its previous spot. She looked towards the sky, and let out a pensive sigh.

"Do you know any constellations? Because they never make any sense to me. They're just a bunch of line drawings, ya know?"

Eli's laughter rumbled deep in his chest, and Clare smiled at its depth. He took in a breath, and lifted his arm.

"Yeah, there's one right there. It's Osidius."

Clare giggled, and turned flat on her back. "Where? I don't know where you're pointing."

Eli took her hand, and traced out the constellation with his. "It's right there, see? Sort of a swoop and a cross. Osidius the Empathetic."

At this point, his lips were nearly brushing the shell of her ear. She felt her heart racing to catch up with her breathing. She turned and looked to him, almost brushing her lips with his.

"You, Elijah Goldsworthy, are full of shit."

He chuckled and kissed her nose, their eyes still connected.

"Nope. Osidius, right there, swoop and cross."

She couldn't hold back the giggles, bubbling out from her lips. She playfully pinched his side, and shouted; "Shut up! You're lying!" He responded to her pinch with a grab, and neither of them knew how she wound up straddling him, his hands pinned above his head. Their gazes locked, and she leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

He freed his hands from her grip, winding one through her hair and the other around her waist, drawing her closer to him, into the kiss. His teeth playfully nipped at her swollen lips, drawing the sweetest sigh from them, and her hips pressed into his, urging him on. Her tongue darted out, seeking a permission she knew she wouldn't have to ask for. They dueled, a dance fueled with passion and unbridled desire. But Clare pulled back, sitting up, and breaking the spell.

She was flushed a furious red, and she couldn't help but avoid his emerald gaze. He sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist. He used his free hand to turn her towards him, and she looked downward.

"Clare...you gotta look at me." He was pleading with her now, wondering what on earth had happened. She looked up with shy blue eyes, peeking out from her lashes. He couldn't hide the little smirk from his face, and she flushed an even deeper red. He leaned in, and pressed a hesitant kiss to her lips. She returned it, with equal hesitancy. Her fingers crept up his neck, and softly pulled at his hair. He moaned, a guttural sound that filled her with lust. She pulled back, pressing her forehead to his.

"Eli, what if I wanted to just spend the night?" He began to pull away, shaking his head, but she grabbed his chin and stopped him. "Elijah. I just want to spend the night with you. I...if anything happens, I'll be ready for it. Because I'm ready...for you." She pulled back a bit further, and slid her purity ring off her finger. She took his hand, and folded it around her ring. She kissed him, softly, a sealing promise.

When she pulled back, she looked at him. Waves of shock were passing over his face, and she couldn't stop herself from pressing her hand to his cheek. "I know you want me to wait. But Eli...I want this with you. It has nothing to do with rebellion, or being different than my parents, or trying to impress you. I just figured...if we're going to be forever, I want that to start now. And what better way to start it than this?"

He closed his eyes, pressing into her cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand, before leaning in and kissing her softly. "Clare Diane Edwards, you're something else." He chuckled, and moved to stand. She reciprocated, standing as well, and taking his hands in hers. "If we are going to do this, it's gonna have to be wonderful. So we aren't doing this tonight. I need to get you home." He wrapped his arm around her waist, and started leading her home.

Once they got to her door, he leaned in and pressed a heated kiss to her lips. His fingers dug into her hips, and he couldn't help the smirk that curled when she whimpered at his touch. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." He kissed her once more, before walking down the steps and away from his girl, leaving her with kiss-swollen lips and enough questions to drown in.


	2. Two

The next day was a Saturday, and it was a gorgeous day outside. Clare and Eli had planned to spend the day together, but he told her he had a huge project to do, so their plans were delayed until the evening. He told her that he'd be getting her at 7, promptly, and that she should wear something nice. She spent her day doing homework, and wondering what on earth Eli's plans were for her.

6 o' clock rolled around, and Clare began to get ready for the evening. She found a floral skirt, with a pretty ruffled blue blouse, and wore a pair of flats. Her hair was curled, and her make-up was light. By the time she'd finished putting on lipgloss, her doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, and opened the door to find Eli, smirking, his hands deep in his pockets. She smiled at him, and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be right back, I just need to grab a coat." With that, she turned and ran to the closet, grabbing a simple fleece, and she ran back to him. She slid out the door, closing it behind her, before proceeding down the stairs. She felt a tug on her arm, and she turned back to Eli. "What, did I forget - "

Her thoughts and speech were stopped by his lips, pressed to hers in a heated kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him, and she slowly brought her arms up to wind around his neck. He broke their kiss, smirking, before leading her to Morty. He opened her door for her, and ran around to the other side of the car, hopping inside. She chuckled, and once he got in, she turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"Where are we going? And why are we all dressed up?"

He chuckled, and grabbed her hand, running his thumb over it.

"Well, there's this new hotel that's open for business. It has a really cool restaurant and everything. I hear it's four stars."

She gasped, her mouth wide with shock, and he couldn't help chuckling again. He released her hand only to start the car and turn around, and then it was back in his, his calloused thumb running over her knuckles. They drove in silence, the soft sound of some indie band running through the speakers of the hearse. When they pulled up to Eli's house, Clare noted the lack of other cars in the driveway. She looked at him with a querying gaze, and he shrugged.

"Oh well. My parents must be out. Come on, dinner's waiting."

He jumped out of the car, opening her door for her and helping her out of the car. He walked her to the door, and opened it, revealing a candle-lit living room. There was soft music playing, and he'd set dinner up on the coffee table, two pillows serving as their chairs. He escorted her to her seat, and sat down across from her. He smiled at her through the candlelight, and she couldn't help but smile back.

As they ate their meal, they talked. They talked about anything, and everything, laughing and enjoying the other's company. When they had finished, Eli took their plates into the kitchen to clean them. Clare walked in behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

"So, Eli, might I ask what this is all about?"

He turned to her, after putting the dishes off to the side to dry, and wrapped his arms low on her waist. He smiled, kissing her softly, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Well, there's this girl, ya see. And last night, she told me she was ready to be with me. Now, I'm really worried that she's doing this for all the wrong reasons. But she's telling me she isn't. So, tonight, I decided that I'd trust her judgement. And I'd make tonight special. For her."

He kissed her softly, again, and Clare wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers twined into his hair, and his breathing quickened. One of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her closer, and the other came up to cup the side of her face gently. Before she could deepen the kiss, however, he pulled back. He took her hands, and kissed both of them. "Now, Blue Eyes. I need you to do me a favor, okay? Just stay right here, and don't move. Oh, and let me do something."

She nodded, and he whipped out a black cloth. He darted behind her, tying his makeshift blindfold over her eyes, before pressing a quick kiss to her neck and running off.

Clare stood there, her nerves abuzz with dozens of emotions. She held onto the kitchen counter, and tried to count her heartbeats. However, her heart was racing, and she couldn't keep time with it. She tried to distract herself with thoughts of what Eli could be doing, but she hadn't the slightest idea.

Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, the throbbing noise keeping her occupied. And then, she felt a warm body pressed up against her back. _Eli_. She sighed with relief, sagging against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and turned her around to face him, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He opened his mouth to speak, and drew in a shaky breath. Only then, did she realize that his hands were quivering on her hips.

"Now, Blue Eyes...I need you to trust me. We're gonna go upstairs, and then...just trust me, okay?" His voice was raspy, guttural even, and she just nodded, awash with worry for her boyfriend.

He took her hands into his own shaking ones, and slowly lead her out of the kitchen and to the stairs. He stood behind her then, guiding her hand to the rail, and slowly prodded her up the stairs. They reached his door, and he held her hands outward. She pressed forward, and pushed the door open.

The first thing that met her senses was the smell of cinnamon. And when Eli untied her blindfold, she gasped. Red candles were spread all over the immaculate room, giving it an intimate glow. There were rose petals spread around the room, over the floor and even on the bed. She turned to Eli, and he looked at her, a small smile dimpling his face. She pressed a kiss to his lips, and he returned it. As she turned into him, he walked her into the room. He stopped for a moment, and sighed, holding her hands in his.

"If you're sure you're ready...this is what I have to offer you, Clare. I know it may not be what you want, and I'm sorry for that. But this is me, trying to make this perfect for you."

She chuckled, and smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed him, fisting her fingers in his hair. And with that kiss, she affirmed what they both knew. He broke away from her, only to close the door, and to let the night begin.


	3. Three

**A/N: Be warned. There be heavy lemon ahead. Lots and lots and lots of lemon.**

**

* * *

**

As they tumbled back into the room and onto the bed, their hearts were both racing. Eli pulled Clare on top of him, his hands wandering over the expanse of skin that her skirt presented. Clare, in return, ran her fingers over Eli's hipbones, pushing his shirt up the slightest bit. Their lips were still together, their tongues dueling for dominance, and their breathing laboured.

Eli's hands kept roaming, and one traveled up her side, grazing her breast. She whimpered and ground her hips down into his, trying to elicit the same reaction from him. With his guttural moan, she knew that she'd gotten it. Eli broke away from her and sat up, trying to unbutton his shirt. His hands were shaking with excitement, and she kissed him softly, halting his actions. "Let me" she said, looking at him innocently.

She began her work slowly, kissing the new expanse of skin exposed after each button popped open. Once his shirt was taken care of, he looked at her, his hands resting on her shoulders. She nodded her ascent, and he slowly began to unbutton her shirt, stopping only to un-tuck it from her skirt. Her face was flushed once he'd finished, and the fact that he was staring at her topless form made her shiver. He took in her expansive pale skin, and the stunning white lace of her bra, and he couldn't help the moan that passed his lips.

She moved to cover herself, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists. "Clare, don't hide yourself from me. You're too beautiful." She blushed deeper, looking away, but he kissed her cheek tenderly. She turned to him, and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, before swiftly grabbing her around the waist and pulling her underneath him. He began his journey then, pressing soft kisses on her lips and face.

He pressed a soft kiss to one earlobe, before sucking it between his lips and biting softly on it. She moaned, arching her back slightly at the new and pleasurable sensation. He smirked then, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue, and she shuddered underneath him. He kissed down the side of her face then, reaching her neck, before he bit down again - harder this time. Her moan was louder, and he couldn't help the dark chuckle that passed his lips.

With each bite and kiss that he left on her neck, Clare felt a heat growing stronger in her stomach, and tension wound tighter in her legs and abdomen. As he kissed lower, past her collarbone and reaching her chest, she stopped breathing all together. When he pressed a kiss to her breast, she sighed. He looked up at her, and swiftly moved to capture her lips with his. He pulled her towards him, lifting her off the bedspread, and pulled her to a sitting position.

He broke the kiss, sliding his hands over her shoulders, pushing the straps of her bra down, before sliding one hand over her back and unclasping her bra. She gasped at the sensation of it, before he slid the bra off and threw it to the side, aiming carefully away from the lit candles. She pulled him down with her, kissing him passionately, as his fingers danced over the newly exposed skin. When he took a nipple between his finger and thumb and tweaked it, she groaned into their kiss.

He broke away from her, once again, and traveled down her body in a swift movement. He looked at the pale, exposed flesh, and pressed kisses to her sensitive breasts. He took one rosebud pink nipple into his mouth, lapping tenderly at it, and Clare couldn't help but moan. Eli grazed his teeth against it, and the whimper that passed her lips had his blood racing southward. He moved his attention to the other one, laving as much attention on it as he had with the first. His fingers had moved to take his mouth's place, pulling lightly on the sensitive bud.

Clare was being driven wild by all the sensations, and she couldn't keep herself from moaning and whimpering. Her face was flushed, and she arched up into his touch, winding her fingers through his hair. She felt him smirking, and he released her nipple with a slight pop before moving back to her lips and kissing her soundly. His hand wandered down her body, resting on her hip, while Clare's hands did their own wandering.

When one delicate hand began to toy with his belt, Eli grabbed her wrist and stopped kissing her. He looked at her, and shook his head. She sighed, then pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She reached down, and slowly began to undo his belt. His hands grabbed hers again, and they made eye contact, Clare's gaze challenging Eli's.

"Clare...baby...what are you doing?" She giggled, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Can I please touch you?" She tilted her head to the side, and innocence radiated from her gaze. Eli couldn't hold himself back, and he grabbed her and pulled her into a searing kiss, before letting her resume her work on the belt. She slowly undid it, and with shaking hands, she popped the button and unzipped his fly.

He lifted his hips and aided her in pulling down his pants and boxers, and she gasped, turning a bright shade of red. Her dainty hand came to his member, and she wrapped her hand around the base. He hissed, and she immediately let go, holding her hands to herself.

"Did I do something wrong?" she queried. He shook his head, chuckling a little bit, and she took it as a sign to continue. She put her hand back in it's previous place, and slowly began rubbing him, up and down. Eli gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to blow then and there. Clare continued her slow pace, and then halted, eyes glinting.

Eli looked at her, and watched as she slowly bent over. He moved his hand to stop her, but she shook her head.

"Let me taste you." she said simply. And with that, he was helpless, as she poked her tongue out and lapped at the head of his cock. He moaned at the sensation, and did all he could to keep himself from fisting his hands in her hair. He instead grabbed at the duvet, trying to hold himself together. She took him slowly into her mouth, and sucked lightly at the tip, slowly pulling him deeper. She bobbed up and down, slowly, and his eyes began to roll back into his head. She wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his cock, and began pumping in time as she continued her ministrations with her mouth. He released his white-knuckled grip on the duvet, and before his hips began to cant up, he pushed her away.

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you were enjoying yourself..."

She looked at him, hurt, but he pulled her towards him, kissing her gently.

"If you kept going, we wouldn't be able to do everything else, baby."

With that, he stood from the bed, and slowly pushed his pants all the way off. He pulled her up to him then, and pulled her skirt from her hips, before it dropped to the ground.


	4. Four

**A/N: Again, beware. Lots and lots of naughty citrus below.**

**

* * *

**

They stood there, the moonlight radiating off their skin, and Eli couldn't help but gasp at the beauty that was standing in front of him. He took Clare's hand and pulled her back to the bed, and laid her down beneath him. His fingers toyed with the hem of her underwear, before they grazed over her core. She whimpered at the feeling.

"Shit, Clare...your panties are...drenched." He looked down at her in amazement, before making quick work divesting her of the offending garment. She was blushing furiously, and he leaned in and kissed her gently. He hovered over her, and he stroked her hip gently while pressing delicate kisses to her lips.

"Clare...are you sure?" He knew that if they stopped, it'd kill him. But at this point, he'd do anything to keep him happy. She nodded, slowly, and kissed him softly. "I'm sure," she murmured, and he reached to his bedside table. But she grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked at her, confused.

"Eli...I'm on the pill...I have been for a couple months now..."

She blushed again at his choked gasp, but when he captured her lips in a scorching kiss, she knew he was alright with it. She spread her legs a bit wider, and as he lined himself up to enter her, he pressed a kiss to her lips one more time.

"This is gonna hurt. And I'm so, so sorry for that."

And with that, he pressed into her quickly, kissing her before she could cry out from the pain. He held still, his muscles shaking, pressing kisses all over her face and wiping away her tears. He waited for her word to move, and tried his best not to let things end poorly. When she kissed him, nibbling at his bottom lip, and murmering "Please", he knew he could move.

He drew his hips back and thrust forward softly, groaning at the sensation of how tight she was. Her muscles gripped around him, squeezing him like a glove, and as he continued to thrust into her, he began seeing stars. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to thrust deeper. He listened for her whimpers, trying to figure out what made her tick. Her head was thrown back, and he kissed her neck, biting down softly. She let out a yelp, and whimpered when he sucked on the spot.

When she began to moan, and canted her hips up to meet his thrusts, he moved faster, reaching a hand between them to play with her clit. She fisted the fingers of one hand in his hair, dragging his mouth to hers. She moaned again, drawing her fingernails down his back, and he responded with a moan of his own. He loved the way she felt around him, and he thrust deeper into her. She moaned louder, locking eyes with him, and their breathing became erratic. Her back arched upward, and he felt his peak nearing.

"Clare, _shit_, Clare - oh, fuck, I'm close..."

"Eli...I love you...oh, _God_, Eli right there!"

He knew he'd hit her sweet spot then, when he felt her muscles fluttering around him. She screamed her release, and with a few more thrusts, he was quick behind her, his vision blacking out. He slowed down completely, before pulling out of her. He laid down beside her, completely spent, and he sighed. His heart was still racing, and he pulled her close to him, listening to her breathe.

When both their breathing calmed down, Eli pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Clare sat up and leaned to the side, blowing out the candles on the bedside table. She looked to the door when he came back, washcloth in hand. "For...ya know..." He flushed, looking away. Clare smiled at him, and took the washcloth, kissing him softly before heading to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she returned, she found him under the covers, hands clasped behind his head.

He looked at her, and she climbed into bed next to him. She pressed a kiss to his bare chest before pressing one quickly to his lips, and she tucked in beside him. He looked to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"So, Clare...how did I do?" he queried, biting his lip anxiously.

"It was perfect." she said dreamily, snuggling closer to him. He looked at her incredulousy, and she giggled.

"Eli, I have never felt closer to you than now. It was perfect, and it felt wonderful, and I don't regret a thing." She chuckled, kissing him softly. "I love you, Elijah."

Eli felt himself getting emotional, and he coughed lightly before kissing her back. "Clare, I love you too." He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead before resting his head atop hers. Her breathing steadied, and once she was lulled to sleep, he found his own eyes dropping shut.


	5. Five

The sun poured in through the windows, and the room was silent, save for the breathing of the two sleeping lovers. Clare slowly opened her eyes, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from them, before she realized that she was lying next to Eli in his room. She raised her head slightly, taking in the scene. The candles had burned low, and the petals were slightly wilted.

She then turned, and took in her lover. He'd kick the bedsheets away so that only a thin red sheet was covering his waist. His eyes were closed tight, and he was breathing softly. Claire leaned in, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before grabbing his shirt off the ground and running to the bathroom.

Eli's eyes flashed open, and he smiled, leaning to press a kiss to his girl's head. But when he took in the empty bed next to him, his face fell. He sat up, holding the sheets around his waist, and sighed. He had no idea why she'd leave. He flopped back onto the bed, his mood sour, until he heard the door open to his room. He looked up, only to sigh with relief.

Clare was leaning up against the doorframe, wearing only his button-down. He took in the sight and pulled the blankets a little tighter to his waist. He gulped at the seductive look she was wearing, and as she walked towards him, he couldn't help but feel nervous. She straddled him, kissing him soundly.

"Good morning to you too, Blue Eyes." he said with a chuckle.

She looked at him, lust glinting in his eyes, before sliding herself over him and sitting down next to him. He appraised her with a heavy glance, before twining his fingers in her hair and kissing her once again. He fingered the buttons on his shirt before popping them open and ripping the offending garment away. She giggled, and straddled him again, pulling the sheet away and giving her boyfriend a proper good morning.

When the two of them finally tumbled out of bed, they went downstairs to have breakfast, Clare wearing Eli's shirt and her panties, Eli wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Eli grabbed the necessary ingredients, and began preparing them omlettes and bacon. Clare sat at the table in the kitchen, and she could barely help herself to look away from the man she loved.

When he'd finished cooking, he brought their food over to the table before digging in. Clare laughed at his voracity, and began picking at her own food. When he took a breather, he looked up at her and took her hand in his.

"So, Blue Eyes. How was your first stay at the Hotel Eli?" He chuckled, and she blushed prettily, giggling.

"Well, Mr. Goldsworthy, I had a lovely time. Definitely worth the four stars. And hopefully, this is the first stay of many." With that, she leaned across the table and kissed him softly, before continuing to eat her breakfast. He smiled, stroking her hand with his thumb, and made quick work of finishing his breakfast.

The two couldn't help making passing glances at each other while they finished, and once they had, they did the dishes together, before returning to the bedroom. They laid back down, and spent the rest of their Sunday in bed, talking and laughing like they had the night before at dinner.

When Clare's phone finally buzzed, they both were shocked. She checked it, and it was a text from her parents saying they'd be home later in the evening.

"Well, babe, I guess it's time to take you home, huh?"

Eli pressed a quick kiss to her temple, before he threw on a t-shirt. Clare ran to his drawers and grabbed a pair of sweatpants for herself, before gathering up her clothes from the night before. Eli rushed Clare home, and walked her to the door. He kissed her softly, with a promise to call later on, before hopping back into Morty and driving off. Clare sighed, and slowly went inside.

Clare was sitting outside on her porch, wearing Eli's sweatpants and a sweatshirt of her own. She looked up into the sky, and found Eli's silly constellation. Osidius the Empathetic. She grabbed her phone, texting him and telling him to meet him at their spot in the park. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before saying she was going out.

When she got to the park, ten minutes later, she found Eli sitting on the hood of Morty, a blanket draped on the car. She hopped up next to him and snuggled close, kissing him on the cheek.

"Eli, just look at the sky. The stars have never been clearer." Clare smiled, looking up at the night sky. He looked at her instead, and pressed a kiss to her lips. She slowly acquiesced to the kiss, enjoying the slow move of his lips on hers. She sighed when he broke the kiss, and pointed up at the sky.

"Look, right there. Do you know what that constellation is?"

Clare shook her head, and Eli smiled, grabbing her hand.

"This one is called The Lovers. See, the two crosses joined right in the middle? That's them."

Clare chuckled and shook her head. "Now, Eli, I may not be an expert in constellations, but I'm pretty positive that there is no such constellation as The Lovers."

Eli kissed her soundly, and smirked. "There is, and I made it up, just now. For you, my little stargazer."

He kissed her once more, before holding her tightly to him and murmuring stories in her ear about two star-crossed lovers, who fought battle after battle to stay together. He told her of all the love they felt for each other. And Eli couldn't stop himself when he kissed his love, making sure she knew that what he felt for her was true.

* * *

**A/N: So, there ya go. That's it for this one. :)  
**

**I'd just to point out that FUCK YEAH, I finally finished a story on here. And I'm just so unbelievably happy that it was EClare. **

**So, yeah, feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Also, if any of you have any prompts for another story, lemme know! It can be a song, or a line, or anything!**

**(Oh yeah, and bonus points to the person who points out where I got the bit on Osidius the Empathetic. xD)  
**


End file.
